Weapon of a True Knight
=Quest: Weapon of a True Knight= Starting the quest Acquire a broken magical weapon to begin the quest. They can be found at: *In a charred crate in the PC's farm (Tennant Farms of Valetto Stoutbold) at the very start of the game. *In a tomb on the lower level of the barrows in Hullack Forest, which is guarded by hellhounds (Hullack Forest: Barrow Chambers) *By destroying the sword inhabited by the Poltergeist of Polter's Fort, using either special holy water or by exorcism (clerics/paladins only). The poltergeist is found in the basement behind a locked door. *In a chest in a secret chamber in Castle Wyvernwater: Basement. The secret door to this chamber is found behind the left skull door as the PC enters the chamber with the pedestal that holds the keystone. Alignment score values: none Details This allows the PC to have crafted for them the best weapons available in the module. Up to 4 broken weapon parts may be combined with a single special ingredient (you may find multiple but only may be used), to the smith in Wangle's Livery in Thunderstone. The smith will reforge them into the weapon of choice for the PC (with or without the PC's assistance). The weapon of choice must contain at least some metal, so a bow is not possible (a quarterstaff is). Larger weapons may require more than one shard to produce. Rumours from commoners, Magnus (Thunderstone Town: Shrine of Tempus) and the Matron in Morfen will all point the PC to the smith in Thunderstone as the person to talk to about reforging a weapon. Reforging The cost of crafting the item is dependent on whether adamantium or steel is used, the PC's charisma, and can be further reduced using persuasion and appraise (appraise should be attempted BEFORE persuasion in order to get the benefits of both). The base price before discounts is 1000 for steel and 5000 for adamantium. Small weapons can be forged with 1 to 4 shards. Large weapons with 2 to 4 shards. The end result is going to have an enhancement bonus of 1 to 4 corresponding on how many shards were used. Each shard also provides one special ability, so a 4 shard item would have 4 special abilities and a +4 enhancement bonus. The exact abilities are determined by the special ingredient chosen. Some of the special abilities are modified by the total craftsmanship bonus. It increases the save DC needed to avoid effects as well as the number of uses per day of manually activated powers. Craftsmanship bonus: * +5 per shard (to a max of +20; note that a minimum of 5 here is a given) * +5 if Adamantium is used. * +X-5 if the player helps with the forging, X is equal to the player's craft weapon skill at the time of forging. if it is lower then 5 you will actually be reducing the quality. List of Weapons You are falsely told in game (as well as the official walkthrough) that larger weapons require more then one shard. However, you may actually make any weapon you want with but a single shard. Something Exotic: Bastard Sword, Dire Mace, Kama, Katana, Kukri, Sickle, Two-Bladed Sword A hammer,mace or other blunt weapon: Heavy Flail, Light Flail, Light Hammer, Mace, Morningstar, Quarterstaff, Warhammer A sword, dagger or other blade: Dagger, Greatsword, Longsword, Rapier, Scimitar, Shortsword A spear, sythe or polearm of some sort: Halberd, Scythe, Spear An Axe: Handaxe, Battleaxe, Greataxe Special Ingredients A non complete list of known ingredients, their in game description (from the smith), and a chart of the bonuses they give. Bodak's Tooth: "A Bodak's Tooth - this will grant virtues on your weapon for combating or even summoning the undead." Fairy Dust: "Fairy Dust will grant typical properties of the fey folk - sleep, confusion or the ability to resist them." Naptha Blend: "You have Naptha Blend. The explosive properties in this can be controlled, or even magnified, granting fire based virtues to the forged weapon." Red Dragon Scale: "I see you have a Red Dragon Scale. This is a very unusual item that grants draconic powers on the weapon's wielder, such as the ability to breath fire." Unicorn Horn: "Ah, I see you have a unicorn's horn. I am not sure how happy I would be to use that... but, perhaps curiosity could overcome my reluctance. They say ground unicorn horn is a very powerful ingredient for resisting spells, but that it also has other powers." Wyvern Blood: "Wyvern Blood is a more common ingredient, and its poisonous nature can work well on magic weapons, granting the wielder the ability to resist it, or even to use it to their advantage. Of course, wyvern blood has other abilities too." Category:Quests